User talk:Bran bran626
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Basicallyeveryoneexceptken.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airgrimes (Talk) 15:05, January 6, 2013 Polls Hey! You might as well go through all the schools and fix the polls. I tried but I can't get it working XD. I'm doing random wiki contributor edits and the shippings at the moment. Chinkycandie (talk) 03:08, January 26, 2013 (UTC) That's what I use for all my edits, the "source page". But everytime I delete , it makes the first name on the poll the title of the poll for some odd reason. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:54, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello again! I wanted to ask a favour since you're better at making polls than I am. How about making a poll on the home page? A poll with more than two options. Not characters since they're in their own individual schools. Maybe their favourite schools? Or favourite OP or ED theme songs hehehe. I think polls with two options is quite uncreative. That's just me though :P Chinkycandie (talk) 09:56, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I think asking questions on the U-17 is a bit icky. Previous polls on the home page were "Do you think this is Ryoga?" Yes/No. and "Who do you think will win the match?" Not much of an option if you ask me. With respect to the original series, you could do many good polls, something that is easy to answer with many options. I thought of the music since I've been working on that. The winner of favourite schools poll would be the 4 strongest schools, no doubt. You could do two polls. One on the ending themes and one of the opening themes. Boring polls with lack of options won't have much voters. It also won't make the homepage look good. PS: Nice work on the homepage. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) The coloured boarders make the sections look distinct. I voted on the polls :P It'll take awhile for people to notice it though. Maybe move them up a bit. I think it would work if you put the polls next to each other. It'd make it neater. Chinkycandie (talk) 05:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) When I view it, it doesn't look like that. Only the polls don't look lined up but everything else does. A few more peoploe voted on the polls at least. :) Chinkycandie (talk) 00:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hehehehe. It seems people prefer voting for the opening theme than the ending theme. Oh well. Its much better than yes/no polls :) Chinkycandie (talk) 00:28, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe Now that I've waited almost a month for the poll results, it seems more people like one song in the ED while there is more variety in votes for the OP. Hmm. Well at least the votes are better than previous polls we've had. Maybe in June you can make another one XD Chinkycandie (talk) 06:43, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha yeah. Your doing, my ideas. It worked and hopefully works again :D Chinkycandie (talk) 00:49, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I gotta say thanks Bran bran626 on all these polls you've done. It made me realize how many visitors we get on our wikia. A whole lot! Airgrimes (talk) 18:52, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Home Page This is a suggestion but since Prince of Tennis Music category is getting bigger and bigger (and still growing), I think we could add that to the home page with all the other categories as well as fanon/shipping. So its easier for visitors to actually find each category and help out (while some simply vandalise pages). When I haven't been contributing for a few days, I can't seem to find any of the pages I've been working on/contributed to in the wiki activity. I have to go to my "followed pages" just to find them. A lot of visitors usually only contribute to pages they can find. By the way, polls are looking good. But now the ending themes are more popular than the opening themes. We should keep the polls with simple questions with a diverse set of answers (usually more than 5 options) :) Chinkycandie (talk) 09:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha Yeah. I've written to Airgrimes many times and he doesn't reply to me anymore. I've made some requests to get pages deleted but he won't reply. Thanks for the addition! It'll be great for visitor to help contribute to music as well! (Hopefully no vandalism). Chinkycandie (talk) 04:57, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Just adding a suggestion, but could we move that whole box/chart filled with categories above the feature slide thing? The homepage feels a bit empty with that entire left corner blank, and personally I think it would look a bit cleaner with move. Could we also move the link to the original PoT series and add it to the feature slide? Thanks! ShikiKira (talk) 07:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) The homepage definitely looks better now. Thanks for fixing it! ShikiKira (talk) 19:50, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I still reply to you Chinkycandie that's not true, just post at the bottom of all the posts so I can see. I've been really busy atm. And yeah, like ShikiKira says the blank spaces don't look good. Airgrimes (talk) 22:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Homepage Yeah, what you've done is okay but there is a massive space at the top of the Homepage and it doesn't look good. There's a massive space at the side too. Its less tidy than before if I'm honest despite Pic of the day being a bit silly. If you could fix the gaps. Airgrimes (talk) 18:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I've tried to see if I can fix the spacing but it can't be helped. Its a bit better I suppose though. Airgrimes (talk) 22:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC)